1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machinery and tools for servicing, installing, balancing or repairing tires and wheels. More particularly, the present invention pertains to wheel servicing machines and hardware for use with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines for servicing automobile wheels are known in the art. More particularly, tire changing machines configured for mounting and/or dismounting tires and wheels are used by tire retailers and vehicle repair shops of all kinds. Commercial wheel servicing machines of this type generally must be adaptable for use with different wheel types and configurations. A tire changing machine typically must engage and securely hold the wheel during servicing operations so that a tire can be either removed from or mounted onto the wheel.
Conventional wheel servicing machines known in the art typically include a shaft on which a wheel assembly is mounted for performing wheel servicing operations on the wheel. The shaft may be oriented in a vertical or a horizontal configuration. Conventional wheel servicing machines can include a lift for raising the wheel assembly to a position near the shaft. Such conventional lifting devices allow a single machine operator to lift and position a heavy or bulky wheel assembly onto a shaft of a wheel servicing machine. Conventional wheel servicing machine lifts, however, generally do not allow the wheel to be rotated or aligned more precisely following an initial positioning on the wheel shaft near the wheel.
What is needed then is a wheel servicing platform apparatus that provides improved lifting, positioning and/or alignment of a wheel assembly relative to a shaft on a wheel servicing machine.